Further Education
by lostinrealityforever
Summary: Post Hogwarts DMHG. Voldemort is gone and the wizarding community is moving on, by offering Higher Education for students who've left Hogwarts, and accomadation is included in the package. OOC. Basically a bit of fun.
1. No Muggles, Please

**A/N:**This fic is a fun piece of writing that cheers me up to write, I don't know where its going but I hope you enjoy the ride! ;)

Disclaimer- Yeah, nothing.

Hermione groaned lightly as she dragged the first of her heavy trunks up the narrow spiral staircase that led to her new flat on the edge of Diagon Alley. There were a few small buildings that had been added recently by the Ministry of Magic for those youngster's who had finished at Hogwarts but wished to continue their studies; the studies themselves would be undertaken in the Ministry of Magic. Cursing under her breath she wished that she had been allocated a flat on any of the five lower levels. Dropping the trunk at the top of the narrow staircase she pushed open the door nervously to reveal a cosy but bright and attractive studio apartment. The living area was open plan with a tiny little kitchen area in the far corner with the skylights overlooking London, on the same side of the room in the opposite corner was a small dinner table. The rest of the space was filled with two sofas and an armchair surrounding a fireplace. Forgetting the trunk she'd abandoned in the doorway Hermione dashed over to where three doors lined up against the wall. Two identical bedrooms nestling under the rafters were revealed, along with a bathroom between the two. Hermione smiled happily to herself as she gazed out of the skylight of the right bedroom overlooking the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, it was mid September and soft autumn sunlight filled the room. It had been two years since she had last undertaken serious study at Hogwarts, now Voldemort was gone and she decided to once again partake in her favourite pastime.

"For Merlin's sake, what idiot have I been stuck in a room with." Hermione was dragged away from her happy thoughts by the sound of someone tripping over her trunk and proceeding to mouth off. "Granger…I might've known it…" She swivelled around, almost hitting herself on the low sloping ceiling in the process to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her from the doorway.

"Malfoy…" She breathed, of all the people to be her roommate.

"Yes, Granger, I believe you know my name." He retorted.

"This is your flat too?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Claimed this room already have you?"

"Well no but…"

"Granger, it's yours. I couldn't give a damn." Malfoy spat the words out viciously and turned on the spot. "This trunk yours?"

"Yes, I'll come and…"

"_Wingardium Leviosa…"_ Malfoy nudged the enchanted trunk towards her and it sped into her room.

"_Finite Incantum."_ Hermione let the trunk come to rest and stared at it for a few minutes, now why hadn't she thought of that? Running quickly back down the stairs she charmed her other two trunks and hurried back up to her room. Kicking the door shut she opened the first trunk; the largest. It was filled with clothes, all perfectly arranged in colour order. Waving her wand delicately she smiled as numerous pairs of trousers flew across the room and hung themselves up in her cherry wood wardrobe. Another flick and t-shirts were arranging themselves in delicate piles on the shelves inside. Within a few minutes the trunk was empty and Hermione shrank it and shoved it on top of the wardrobe, out of her way. It wasn't that Hermione particularly cared about her clothes, for she was hardly the fashion expert that Lavender was, it was more her penchant for neatness that meant her wardrobe was always colour coded and arranged perfectly.

The second, and heaviest, trunk contained all of her books, both Wizarding and Muggle. Soon they were rearranging themselves in subject, and alphabetical order on the bookshelves above Hermione's new desk. She'd been particularly happy when she'd seen that arrangement, at Hogwarts her books always seemed to be to far away when she'd needed them. The size of the desk also pleased her; it was neither too large nor too small; just perfect for laying out numerous thick books for cross referencing and research.

A few thumps from the other bedroom told Hermione that Malfoy too was unpacking as she opened the third and final trunk; it contained her most precious possessions - a beautiful set of cauldrons that Harry, Ron and Ginny had bought her for her eighteenth birthday, pictures of all her friends and family and most importantly her diary, it contained everything she'd learnt during the dark days they'd spent searching for Horcruxes, avoiding Death Eaters, and eventually hunting Voldemort.

Using sticking charms galore, she covered the wall behind her desk in the pictures so that it almost seemed as if the wall itself was moving, such was the frantic activity of the pictures as they looked around at their "new home".

Once her possessions were carefully shut away in drawers, she decided to shower and change, her journey from her parent's house hadn't exactly been smooth. Grabbing a towel she stripped down and padded into the bathroom – a deep hot tub sunken into the floor filled half of the room, the other half was home to a shower, toilet and sink. Hermione hung the towel over the rail, and walked into the shower where her various Muggle shampoos, conditioners and shower gels were lined up next to Malfoy's Wizarding products. She giggled lightly to herself as she rinsed her hair; he was going to _love _that. "It don't matter to me, cuz all I wanted to be, was a million miles from here, somewhere more familiar." Hermione sang one of her favourite Muggle songs to herself, even after eight years, she still struggled to like Wizarding music. "And oh my god I can't believe it I've never been this far away from home. Knock me down I get right back up again, come back stronger than the power of packman."

"Nice singing Granger."

"Malfoy!" Hermione screeched, wheeling round to see him stood leaning against his doorframe, obligatory smirk in place. "What, how, huh…" She struggled with her thoughts for a few moments, glad that the shower was steamed up. "Get out." He winked before leaving Hermione to cover herself up and stomp into her bedroom, firmly locking her door behind her. _Bastard. _She thought to herself as she rubbed serum into her unruly locks. _Absolute bastard. How dare he walk in when I was having a shower? _Quickly dressing in loose tracksuit pants and a spaghetti strap top she pulled her wet shoulder length hair up into a messy bun and stalked into their living room to find Malfoy sat on the couch reading what looked suspiciously like a Dark Arts book that had come straight from his father's private library.

Hermione banged around the kitchen making herself a hot chocolate, muttering under her breath about arrogant Slytherins. Draco chuckled lightly to himself; this year was going to be fun if Hermione was going to be so easily riled. He'd have to invite Blaise and Pansy over to join in the fun.

Hermione plonked herself on the armchair to the right of where Malfoy sat. "Well." She said. "Explain yourself."

Malfoy laughed loudly. "To you, Granger? I hardly think so." He went back to reading his book, Hermione could hear him mutter quietly. "I don't answer to anyone anymore."

"Right now, Malfoy, you're answering to me. We have to live together for a year. I'd appreciate it if you didn't walk in on me whilst I'm in the shower."

"Should've locked the door." Malfoy replied nonchalantly, not looking up but continuing to study the well worn pages of the black leather bound book.

Hermione blushed slightly; maybe she was slightly to blame. "Okay. But at the very least we need some ground rules."

"So you can take house points off me?" Malfoy retorted. Hermione resisted the urge to poke her tongue out at him childishly, instead settling on a disturbingly McGonagall - like glare. "Fine, fine." He put down his book, carefully marking the page and leant back into the couch. "Go ahead, rule away Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying not to explode. Sipping her hot chocolate she looked Malfoy in the eye, he seemed to be enjoying this. "Right. Firstly, knock before coming into the bathroom." Malfoy nodded, evidently he found this reasonable. "Secondly, clear up after using the kitchen. Thirdly, no loud noise late at night."

"Why would I possibly being making noise late at night?" Malfoy grinned innocently.

"You know why."

"Okay, I'm cool with those. Can I add a few?"

"Go ahead. I'm not the only person living here."

"Right, no muggles."

"Malfoy, I'm hardly going to bring Muggles into Diagon Alley."

"Just making sure. Also, no Pothead and Weasel."

"In that case, no Crabbe and Goyle."

"Okay."

"But it doesn't matter anyway, Harry and Ron have started their Auror training, they're not going to be around much."

"Pothead and Weasel, aurors!" Malfoy laughed raucously. "We'll have a new generation Dark Lord soon enough then…"

"Planning on applying for the position are you?" Hermione retaliated with a perfect Malfoyesque smirk before sweeping into her bedroom and kicking the door shut with satisfaction. _Granger – 1, Malfoy – 0._

Draco closed the door of his bedroom quietly, he had the slightest suspicion that Hermione was already asleep and he didn't want to piss her off needlessly, he wanted to annoy her when she was awake enough to have a good argument.

He slumped in his desk chair, staring at the few pictures on his desk, in their simple silver frames; his mother and father on their wedding day, him and Blaise messing around in Diagon Alley, at his eighteenth birthday party.

He thought about what Hermione had said _"planning on applying for the position are you?" _ he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and rubbed his left forearm slightly, pulling back his black cashmere jumper to reveal the Dark Mark, forever inked deep into his skin, into his sub-conscience. It seemed Voldemort had intended to drag his followers down with him, even after his last demise the Marks had not vanished, they remained, black as ever, as guilt ridden as ever. But Draco knew he was one of the few that had felt remorse, his father had only just managed to evade Azkaban…not that many of the Death Eaters were still alive. Draco had been the youngest, he had been the first to be initiated before he'd even finished school, and he would be forever branded one of Voldemort's followers. He rubbed his head, it was too much to take; he'd forever hate his Father for failing to carry out the Dark Lord's orders at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, if Lucius hadn't ended up in Azkaban, Draco could have escaped the Death Eater's just a little longer. His father had apologised, just the once, he hadn't wanted Draco to join the Death Eater's _"a Malfoy should bow to no one" _Lucius admitted his mistake, but he would never apologise again. Malfoy pride.


	2. Cosmopolitan: For Women, Draco

"I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately, all I have to do is think about me and my peace of mind…" Hermione sang as she danced around the kitchen making herself a bacon sandwich for breakfast, her favourite Muggle food. "I don't wanna be anything other than me."

"Didn't know you were such a singer, Granger."

She swivelled round frying pan full of bacon in her hand and her eyes flew wide open at the sight of Malfoy in nothing but a pair of boxers. He smirked as he looked her over, black vest top and hot pink French knickers, evidently she'd been hiding quite some legs underneath her school robes.

Hermione blushed and turned back around. "Morning Malfoy." She stuffed the bacon onto some bread, folded it in half and went to sit at the table, folding one of her legs underneath her as she scanned the Daily Prophet.

"So what subjects are you studying?" Hermione glanced up to see that Malfoy had sat down opposite her and was ploughing his way through a bowl of some cereal. She raised an eyebrow, Malfoy trying to make conversation with her? Get out.

"Magical Theory and Philosophy." She muttered from behind the newspaper. "You?"

"Science of Potions." Draco uttered the words without any particular care or as if he showed any great interest in the subject, at least not in the way Hermione had spoken her's.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Why would I tell you if there was Granger…?" Malfoy spat the words and Hermione lowered the paper to give him an incredulous look that showed that he had just crossed the line of subtle jibes and forced civility into what most would call the area of insults and plain rudeness.

Hermione stood up and made her way over to the kitchen area where with a flick of her wand it was restored to its earlier clean state before stalking into her kitchen to get ready for the induction day at the Ministry of Magic.

"Ginny!" Hermione grinned as she saw her best friend appear from a fireplace in the Atrium of the Ministry; Hermione had arrived a few minutes earlier and, having arranged to meet Ginny, waited by the fireplaces for her.

"Hermione!" Ginny laughed and hugged her friend, she hadn't seen her for a few weeks, Hermione had decided she wanted some wizard free time and headed off into the Muggle world. "So what's your flat like?"

"Beautiful, I got the top one." Ginny detected a hint of disappointment in Hermione's voice and questioned her.

"But…?"

"Malfoy. I have to share with Malfoy." She scowled as they walked towards the lifts.

"It can't be that bad, I mean he is kinda hot…" Ginny giggled as they leant against the back wall. Hermione dressed in distressed hipster jeans and a white tank top with loose black robes, Ginny in a black and grey plaid kilt and green Weird Sisters t-shirt, fitted black robes completing her ensemble.

"Ginny! You're going out with Harry!" Hermione hit her friend playfully. "Speaking of which, how is he?"

"Fine, fine, they're both fine." She said, referring to Ron. "Not that you two are well, together anymore." Ginny blushed, not knowing whether Hermione still considered Ron a close friend after the break up.

"Gin, don't be silly, Ron will always be one of my best friends. We just weren't cut out to be a couple." She shrugged as they arrived at Level One – Department for Magical Education. "Come on…we'll be late." Ginny rolled her eyes, they were at least fifteen minutes early, but heaven forbid that Hermione be less than ten minutes early for anything.

Hermione curled up on the sofa and prayed that Malfoy wouldn't be back anytime soon as she pulled her guitar from its case. "I close my eyes and imagine you're here, did it all seem so hopeless, given the chance, I would ask, forgive me, I didn't do a thing to make you stay, I didn't say a word to make you stay, if I would have known could I have tried to make it easier? But I didn't do a thing, or say a word, one word." Hermione had played the guitar since she was small, but had never told any of her friends, always thinking that they would laugh at her. But music gave her hope, always had, and she'd turned to it in the most desperate of times in the War.

"And I don't know why you're gone, now you're gone. No beautiful goodbye, you will never leave my mind. And it turns out to be so much different than our dreams, now you're, yeah; you're a star in heaven."

Draco slipped into the flat unnoticed by Hermione and leant against the wall listening to her sing. Surprisingly she had quite a beautiful singing voice and obviously was fairly talented when it came to playing the guitar. As she finished the song he clapped quietly until he saw her glaring at him.

"What!" He asked defensively.

"I. Don't. Like. People. Listening. To. Me. Play." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"But you're good, why not?" Draco shrugged and Hermione looked astounded, had Malfoy just paid her a compliment? "Don't look so shocked. I do know how to be polite."

Ignoring his latter comment Hermione replied quietly. "I'm not very good. Maybe some other time." She stood up and placed the guitar back in its case before placing it gently in a corner. "Have you eaten?"

"Huh?" Malfoy looked confused.

"Have you had dinner?"

"Oh. Right. No. I was just going to go out and get some."

"Save yourself the hassle, I'll cook for both of us."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at his use of manners and walked into her bedroom to put some music on loudly before walking over to the kitchen and pulling things out of the fridge. "Granger, what is this crap?" Malfoy had one finger in each of his ears and was yelling loudly.

"Basement Jaxx. _So get yourself together, plug it in plug it in baby, where you been where you been baby._" Hermione sung along as Malfoy frowned deeply.

"They're shit."

"No. They're awesome. This is one of my favourite songs for dancing to when I'm out clubbing."

"Clubbing?" Draco raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh. It's a Muggle thing. You go out to night clubs, there's music, alcohol, lots of dancing, some drugs. Its fun."

"Riiiight." Draco nodded and Hermione grinned.

"Fine, fine, I'll change it." Hermione succumbed to Malfoy's continued disgusted expression and returned to her bedroom, the more mellow sounds of Groove Armada following her.

"It's an improvement." He conceded before picking up a magazine that lay on the couch as Hermione got on with the cooking.

_Close your eyes and lose the feeling that's been sinking_

_Close your eyes and count to three_

_Close your eyes rewind I know just what you're thinking_

_Close your eyes and think of me_

Draco's eyes widened as he flicked through the magazine and came to an article entitled _"10 Ways to Achieve Your Most Awesome Orgasm Ever." _ What the hell had Granger been reading? Maybe she wasn't such an angel after all…

"Hermione, what is this?" He held up the magazine with a gleeful grin on his face, they might not be at school anymore but he could still taunt her. She blushed as red as a beetroot and dropped the lettuce she'd been clutching before regaining her composure and replying without the slightest hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Its Cosmopolitan magazine, it's a Muggle magazine. For _women._" She emphasised the last word and Draco dropped it like a hot potato. Hermione meanwhile was considering the fact that Malfoy had called her by her first name. She quite liked the way it rolled off his tongue. What are you thinking? She told herself. This is Draco-fucking-Malfoy.


	3. Everyone's Favourite ExDeath Eater

"So how's everybody's favourite ex-Death Eater?" Ginny asked Hermione as they sat down in their seats in the lecture hall.

"Surprisingly pleasant. I think he's on something."

"Wouldn't surprise me, the Slytherins were well famed for their drug use."

"Drugs! At Hogwarts!" Hermione squeaked, apparently shocked that anything could have passed her by.

"Well yeah. They always held parties in their common room."

Hermione's eyebrows were hitting the ceiling. "You went?"

"Once or twice."

"Oh." Hermione paused and flicked through her notes on the origins of summoning charms before sitting bolt upright and turning to face Ginny once more. "Gin! What if he is doing drugs? And he has them in _our_ flat? And someone finds out? And we'll both get blamed!"

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Honestly Hermione, I think Malfoy's got more sense than to get caught, and this is only if he is doing drugs." Hermione sniffed in a disconsolate way but did not pursue the matter further as their lecturer had arrived.

Hermione thumbed through _Necessity of Magic for The Community _and made brief notes, it was about ten o'clock on a Saturday evening, a few weeks after she'd moved into the flat. "I been watching you boy and I like what I see, can I go home with you boy? You've been making me feel like oh my god is this real. Could I be your special girlfriend?"

"I've been watching you girl and I like what I see. I've been watching you girl and I like what I see, won't you come home with?"

"Holy fuck! Malfoy!"

"Yeah?" He chuckled settling down on the sofa, Hermione was lying on the floor.

"Firstly. You know appalling Muggle pop music? Secondly. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on the pull or something?"

Draco smiled slightly as he accio'ed a bottle of mead from the kitchen. "I heard the song when I was on holiday in Europe."

"Oh. By the way, I don't like it. It gets stuck in your head."

"Don't worry Granger, your secrets safe with me." He tapped the side of his nose conspiratorially. "And I just didn't feel like going out tonight. What are you reading?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and held up the front of the book for him to see.

"Oh, looks thrilling."

"Actually, it is fairly interesting…"

"Save it Granger, I'm not in the mood." He took another swig of his beer and eyed her curiously. If she raised her eyes a little more she would be staring right at his… "You know Granger, this begs the question, why are you at home on a Saturday night?"

"No-one-to-go-out-with." She mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I haven't got anyone to go out with." She blushed and buried her head further in the book.

"Get up." Draco was on his feet staring at her, she looked at him incredulously. "Get up." He repeated.

"And why, pray tell."

"I changed my mind. I feel like going out, and I'm going to be kind and save you from an evening of boredom by taking you out as well. Satisfied?"

"Confused, yes. Satisfied, no. Ouch!" She yelped as he yanked her to her feet.

"Go and change. Don't take forever." He pushed her towards the bedroom and Hermione disappeared inside, royally confused. Poking through her wardrobe she scratched her head, why on earth did Malfoy want to take her out, was he really that bored?

Sighing she pulled out a short denim skirt and silvery vest top, she changed hurriedly and pulled on a short mint green wraparound top, leaving the ties hanging loose however. She slipped silver stiletto sandals on her feet and muttered a few charms that applied subtle make up and left her hair straight and hanging loosely over her shoulders. There, that would do, she didn't want to make too much of an effort for Malfoy.

Walking into the main room she saw Malfoy sat on the back of the sofa dressed in distressed jeans and a black shirt. "Looking fly, Granger." He laughed and jumped down.

"So where do you want to go?" He questioned as they walked down the narrow stairs, Hermione in front. Draco had not of course allowed this to happen so he could admire Hermione's figure, no Draco Malfoy would never do something such as that he chuckled to himself.

"I don't know. This was your idea."

"Fair enough." Draco shrugged. "How about Vanquish?" He suggested, the club near Knockturn Alley was one of his favourites.

"Er, I don't mind, you choose."

"Or maybe Snitch?" He said referring to the Quidditch themed bar.

"I just said, you choose." Hermione blushed.

"What, Granger, do you even know these places I'm talking about?" Suddenly she stopped and swivelled round to face him; he almost crashed into her and sent her flying down the stairs.

"No! I don't! I've never been out in the wizarding world before, don't mock me okay?"

Draco shrugged. "No big deal." Although he wasn't that surprised he didn't wonder why she possessed clothes suitable for the occasion.

Hermione caught him looking at what she was wearing and turned around walking back down the stairs. "I've been out in Muggle clubs and bars, because there no one knows me, I've always been extremely self conscious."

"So why have you agreed to come out now?"

"I don't know, and I'm beginning to regret it." She muttered as they reached the hallway and walked out onto the cold street, there were groups of people here and there, enjoying the atmosphere that the numerous bars and clubs generated. There were a few street cafes where people sat enjoying drinks at magically heated tables. Hermione spotted Ginny and Harry and blushed, grabbing Draco's arm and walking briskly off down the street before they recognised him.

"Whoa, why so keen all of a sudden Granger?"

"I don't want my friends to see me with you."

"Aw, I'm not that bad." He put a hand to his heart mockingly.

"Yes, you are." She stated simply and pushed open the door of a busy looking bar praying that no one she knew was in there. Once in Hermione's was swallowed by the carefree atmosphere, Draco led her to the bar and they sat down, well Hermione perched uncomfortably on the edge of her stool and Draco relaxed easily, calling the bartender over.

"Yes, can I help?"

"I'll have a double firewhisky on the rocks and, Hermione?"

"Oh. Erm. Butterbeer?" It was almost a question and Draco suppressed an incredulous laugh by raising an eyebrow.

"She'll have a gillywater."

"Oh I will, will I?" She snapped once the bartender had moved away.

"Shut up Granger or I will make you." He muttered and Hermione scowled.

"I didn't come out with you to get insulted."

"Then why did you come?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I thought it might be fun, because seeing as you asked me I thought maybe you would be nice for once."

"I am being nice. You're the one making stupid drinks orders and making insipid comments."

Hermione made a noise of disapproval but did not reply as the bartender had returned with their drinks. She looked at hers with distaste, it was a slightly pink coloured liquid and it smelt strongly of raspberries. "Draco, what is this?"

His eyes widened at the use of his first name. "Gillywater. Try it, I'll think you'll like it."

"Oh." She lifted the glass nervously and took a sip, the liquid burned against her lips and down her throat, reminding her of the flavoured Absolut vodka in the muggle world.

"You like?" He questioned, downing half of his whisky. She nodded a slight smile on her lips and Draco chuckled. "Relax, Granger. It won't kill you to have fun."

Maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad after all, Hermione considered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his snaked around her waist. They were in a club, under the influence of more than the average amount alcohol and dancing closely together was more of a method of staying upright rather than an expression of fondness.

The song switched to one of Hermione's favourites, Madder by Groove Armada and she swivelled round in Draco's arms, beginning to grind with him.

_If I ever need inspiration_

_Right about now's where I lose my patience_

_Do it now, do it now_

_Just want to make you feel_

_Madder, madder_

_Madder, madder_

Draco groaned, maybe getting Hermione drunk hadn't been the best idea. He was quite sure you weren't supposed to dance like this with your worst enemy. He was glad when the track came to an end and Hermione took it upon herself to turn back around, resting her hands on his broad shoulders and swaying her hips gently.

_Love come take me for a ride tonight_

_Take me all the way to the stars tonight_

_Take me to the heat at the speed of light_

_Take me to the arms of fate, yeah_

_Sweet like honey melting over me_

_Twenty four seven your tempting_

_Your love is like a freight train running me down_

_So let it flow through me_

Draco needed to get out of this situation and fast, before he did something irrational like kissing Hermione, no that would definitely be the best course of action. "Come on, it's late…time to go." He mumbled pulling one of her hands of his shoulder and pulling on it slightly.

"But Draco, I'm having fun." Hermione pouted. He loved the way she said his name, would it sound as good in a throaty scream he wondered? Fuck, he thought. He definitely needed to get back to the flat.

"No. Come on, you've had way too much to drink." So have I, he thought as they walked into the cold street. Instinctively Hermione moved closer to Draco and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Stop it, stop it, stop it. He thought as they entered their building, thank fuck for spiral staircases he half laughed as they had to separate. The sooner they were in separate rooms the better; he was becoming far too fond of the little Mudblood.


	4. Morning, Granger

**A/N:** Another chapter! Yay! I did actually write this before I went away to Holland but never got round to posting it, sorry! I hope you enjoy it, and review like mad with lots of suggestions and ideas as to what you would like to happen, and any critiscism is always welcome. I have another chapter of Missing already written but I'm being evil and not bothering to type it up yet as I'm still recovering from my trip to Holland. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews for all my stories.

* * *

"Meehhhhhh." Hermione groaned as she rolled over, her head felt like it had a thousand sledge hammers pounding into it and she had a sudden feeling like she was going to be…very violently sick.

Jumping out of bed she wrenched open the bathroom door and, ignoring the fact that Draco was stood dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, knelt down in front of the toilet.

"Morning Granger."

"Oh fuck off." She muttered before spewing up the contents of her stomach.

"Delightful." He murmured before returning to shaving, drawing a cutthroat razor carefully across his firm jaw line. Hermione glanced up, mesmerised by his actions; the way he shaved was almost an art form. "Did you want something Granger?" He raised an eyebrow and rinsed the razor.

"Toothbrush." She blushed and replied quietly, embarrassed at him catching her watching him. He handed it to her and she sat down on the toilet lid, quietly brushing her teeth as he rinsed the rest of the shaving gel off his face and towelled down.

"There's a hangover potion on the table. Drink some." He smiled softly and closed his bedroom door behind him, Hermione sat staring at it, forgotten toothbrush hanging out of her mouth – Draco Malfoy had just smiled, not a smirk, a real smile…impossible. She stood up, rinsed, spat, cleaned her face, applied moisturiser and returned to her bedroom to dress. Glancing at her watch she realised she was already running late – it was midday and she was due at the Burrow for lunch.

* * *

"Go on, Hermione, why so late?" Harry winked as she walked into the kitchen at the Burrow. Molly immediately ran over and hugged her; Ginny was sat on Harry's lap reading a magazine, Ron was playing chess at the end of the table with Charlie and she could see out of the window that Crookshanks was busy terrorising gnomes.

"I was out late last night." She mumbled, sitting down next to Charlie and smiling at Ron.

"Good time?" Ginny asked, looking up from her magazine. "I presume you were out with some Muggle friends."

"No, actually. I was out in Diagon Alley."

"You were? We didn't see you did we Gin?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. I saw you guys around ten thirty."

"Oh. Why didn't you come over and say hi?"

"I was with Malfoy." The silence in the kitchen was deafening until Molly dropped the bowl of potatoes.

"Sorry." She mumbled as Hermione waved her wand, returning them to their former state.

"Don't worry Molly, my bad." Hermione shrugged. "Yes, Malfoy. He dragged me out and got me a little drunk." Charlie chuckled, only to be silenced by a death stare from Ron.

"Why did he want to go out with you?" Ron questioned.

"Bored. Apparently."

* * *

Draco poked disconsolately at his food, he was sat at one end of the very large Malfoy family banquet table, half of his family were seated around him and he was supposed to be entertaining them all – he was after all head of the Malfoy family now.

"Draco, dear, are you sure you're quite alright?" His great aunt on his father's side asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you quite well, Draco?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." He shovelled a bit of foie gras into his mouth and nearly choked, it was terribly convenient that he had forgotten that his hangover's waited a few hours before making themselves known. He grabbed his glass of elf made wine and downed the entirety of it, if only to keep the fine cuisine down.

Leaning back in his chair he chuckled slightly, causing a few cousins to look at him as if he'd finally lost his marbles, that was one thing he was enjoying about living in halls _(halls halls of residence, the term used for university accommodation in the UK)_ any food that he and Hermione cooked was simple or bought in the shop down the road, nothing fancy. His eyes widened as he realised how the two of them were managing to live perfectly happily together – true they fell out regularly but mostly over petty things. Holy shit, Draco nearly choked for the second time but this time on air – he and Hermione were acting like an old married couple.

His mother raised a wary eyebrow at him and his father frowned (the situation in the Malfoy family was, that as soon as the heir turned eighteen he was considered the head of the family, but only in name, Lucius still ran the show. He lowered his head and concentrated on trying to eat some more of the god forsaken 5 cuisine their house elves insisted on producing at every meal.

* * *

Draco groaned and rolled his head back against the sofa, his relatives always gave him a headache and whenever he had looked to his father to get him out of a situation Lucius had merely smirked and turned away. Bastard.

_What was with Malfoy fucking tradition anyway…the whole thing was…_

"Malfoy?" _Yeah well that could explain it. Oh, Granger._ "Are you alright?"

"Mm-hmmm." Draco mumbled into his hands. Hermione chuckled and Draco could hear her doing something in the kitchen, next thing he knew she was shoving a large mug of hot chocolate in his hands and sitting Indian style on the sofa next to him.

"Drink. It will make you feel better." She winked and he did so, only to choke as it did definitely not taste like your average hot chocolate. In fact it was much better…

"Granger, what have you put in this?"

"Baileys. It's Muggle alcohol, a cream liqueur. Enjoy." She poured herself a glass of the drink on ice and sipped it slowly, smiling as it coated her throat. They sat in silence for a few minutes before deciding to speak at exactly the same time.

"Good day?" They questioned each other and burst out laughing. _This is not natural, I'm laughing with Granger. _Draco raised an eyebrow inside his head and nodded at her as if to say, you first.

"Oh, it was okay. I was the Burrow, you know, the Weasley's house."

"Oh." Draco nodded, not really understanding how any time spent with the Weasley's could be pleasant.

"What about you? You didn't seem exactly, perky, when I came in." Hermione smirked and Draco sat back against the couch once more.

"I had to go home and entertain my family."

"Shouldn't your parents be doing that?"

"I'm head of the family." Hermione gave Draco a questioning look and he explained. "In the Malfoy family, when the eldest male son, aka me, turns eighteen, he becomes head of the family. Only in name really, my Dad still does everything relating to the family but technically I'm in charge."

"Oh, I see." Hermione replied, even though she really didn't.

"So, you gonna play some guitar for me tonight Granger?" Draco questioned and Hermione blushed. "Come on, you know you want to…" He encouraged. Sighing, Hermione downed another large measure of Bailey's and took the guitar Draco was passing her. She began singing one of the songs she liked listening to when driving a car in Muggle England. "Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom, well who am I to keep you down, its only right that you should play the way you feel it…of your loneliness like a heartbeat drives you mad in the stillness of your memories of what you had, and what you lost…yeah thunder only happens when its raining…"

Draco regarded Hermione thoughtfully, both times he'd seen her play guitar and heard her sing, she'd seemed so relaxed, her eyes were slightly glazed over and she was concentrating purely on the music.

"Draco…Draco…"

"Huh?"

"You looked like you kind of dozed off there." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh no, I was just enjoying the music so much." He smiled before yawning slightly. "I should really…"

"Yeah me too…I've got an early lecture tomorrow…" Hermione shuffled awkwardly and sort of smiled at Draco.

_Everybody's searching for intimacy…_

Draco stood and placed his hands in his pockets, turning away from Hermione before turning back around again, seemingly unsure of himself. "Granger, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I can't, I'm sorry Draco." His face fell and Hermione was shocked, he was actually sincere. "I'm having Ginny over for dinner, you can join us if you want, bring a friend? We could go out another night?"

Draco smiled slightly again. "Sounds cool. Night, Granger." He pushed open his door and closed it quietly behind him.

"Night, Draco." Hermione smiled softly, funny how much someone can change in two years.

_Everyone's hurting for intimacy…_

**A/N: Explanations: **_Cutthroat razor - I just have a thing for guys shaving, and especially with cutthroat razors...yum. Baileys - delicious, one of the best alcoholic drinks ever invented._


	5. Evenin' Ladies

**A/N:** Choked this chapter out today because I felt totally bad for not updating this story for ages. Hopefully the next chapter will be better because I know what I'm going to write about and have a few lines all stacked up. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy...

* * *

"Ouch, Merlin, watch where you're going…idiot." Hermione muttered as some Ministry of Magic official knocked her and a pile of parchments to the ground. As she scrabbled around on the cold stone floor of the corridor a pair of expensive looking black leather shoes appeared in front of her and were closely followed by Malfoy's face cocked to one side and smiling lightly. Hermione sat back on her heels as he silently passed her the remaining scrolls.

"Extra research?"

"Hmm yeah, it's about the development of the International Statute of Secrecy. I've chosen to take a politics module in my course."

"Ah." Draco nodded politely and helped Hermione to her feet. "Don't get much call for politics in Potions."

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" Draco wasn't really looking at Hermione as they waited for the lifts.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do once you finish studying?"

Draco blushed as they stepped into the empty lift. "Well, not many people know this. But I'd actually quite like to be a Healer, at St. Mungo's…" Hermione tried to hide her shock but couldn't help her mouth gaping slightly in wonder. "You'll catch flies like that Granger…" Draco chuckled and shut her mouth by pressing lightly on her chin with his index finger.

Hermione shivered at his touch and tried to regain her composure by stuffing the scrolls haphazardly into her bag, blushing furiously. "That's great…I mean, totally unexpected, but great. Helping people and everything…great."

"Granger…"

"Hmmm?" Hermione looked up from her bag.

"Chill." Draco winked and exited the lift; Hermione shuffled out after him and walked straight into Ginny.

"Dinner at eight, Granger?" Draco called out as he walked backwards towards the apparition point.

"Dinner at eight." Hermione nodded as Draco disapparated. Ginny grasped Hermione's elbow and tugged her round.

"Malfoy's coming?"

"He does live with me." Hermione commented indignantly as they followed Draco's footsteps.

"What happened to hating him?" Ginny raised an eyebrow as she secured her bag, ready for apparition.

"He's changed…" Hermione mumbled as she disapparated. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's naivety and followed her to the apartment.

* * *

Draco stumbled into the apartment, ever so slightly tipsy at 7.45. He grinned haphazardly at the girls who were stood by the oven, well Hermione was stood, Ginny was sat on the work surface surrounded by dishes clutching a glass of Butterbeer.

"Evenin' ladies…" And with that he fell to the floor, Ginny raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked mildly worried.

"Do you think…?" Hermione questioned, moving forward and prodding his form lightly with her bare foot.

"Do I think what?"

"Is he drunk?"

Ginny gaped slightly. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

Hermione was most certainly not kidding Ginny realised. "Oh don't worry. Yes of course he's drunk. The alcohol is positively radiating off him."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Er? Nothing? This _is _Draco Malfoy after all."

"Yeah but…" Hermione stopped speaking, realising that she was actually rubbing Malfoy's arm with her foot. Ginny looked rather amused at her friend.

"Oh okay, I suppose…" Ginny drew her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." Draco drifted up a few feet and Ginny began walking towards the bedrooms. Hermione turned away to tend to the meal, too shocked at her concern for Draco to notice that Ginny had sent the young man speeding onto her own bed as opposed to his.

Ginny plonked herself down at the table and began reaching for the dishes of pasta that Hermione had placed there a few seconds previously with a fervour that reminded Hermione of Ron. She chuckled and placing a bottle of white wine down, joined Ginny.

"How's Harry?" Hermione enquired a few minutes later as Ginny sipped her wine.

"Tired. Auror training is intense. But Tonks and Kingsley are helping them loads. Of course, Tonks keeps saying its stupid that they of all people have to go through training given what they've…well you get the idea." Ginny knew that Hermione disliked talking about the war. "But Kingsley, he's head of the department now, insists that now matter how much _experience_ they've had, they don't know everything."

"Kingsley's right…" Hermione prodded at her pasta uncertainly. Ginny was quite determined to talk about them, as opposed to just Harry and Hermione wondered if Ginny was still slightly put out at her breaking up with Ron, she knew that Ginny had loved the idea of Hermione becoming her sister one day. "Ginny, I…"

"Hermione, I don't care if you're with Ron or not. I will always love you as a sister."

"How did you…?"

"Instinct. Now please, any fool can see that you and Ron weren't right together."

"I just…"

"I don't care. You're my friend Hermione, and Ron's friend. And that relationship is over and that's it. Now is about fun Hermione." Ginny reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand comfortingly. "That being said, anyone you've got your overly intelligent eye on?"


	6. Rest For The Wicked

**A/N:** Sorry its taken so long to update - going through a rough knee-related/father being an idiot patch at the moment so I'm not feeling overly inspired with my writing. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the, albeit brief, chapter.

* * *

Hermione shut the door behind Ginny and stumbled slightly drunkenly into her bedroom, that girl had a fondness for wine that was beyond natural. And being tired from studying and cooking didn't help. There was a bang as she kicked her shoe off and her mouth rounded in pretend shock. "Oops." Another crash. "My bad."

Her face screwed up in silent giggles as she undressed and slipped a black satin camisole on. She crawled into her warm bed, not registering that the bed was already warm and there was a rather large lump of man next to her. The last thought that passed through her pleasurably ignorant mind was that she didn't have to get up early for lectures in the morning.

* * *

Hermione groaned, the sunlight filtering in was making her eyes ache as they fluttered open. She tried to roll over but found herself trapped in someone's arms. Someone's muscular arms, someone that looked frighteningly like…

"Malfoy!" She screeched, and immediately regretted it as pain resonated through her head.

"Garrr…wha? Fuck…head…what? Shit…no…GRANGER?" If she wasn't so confused, Hermione registered that she would have been creased up laughing from the look on Draco's puzzled face, but right now all she could do was push herself away from him as he furiously attempted to do what could only be described as a combination of back pedalling and tangling himself in the sheets as he attempted to get away from Hermione.

A few seconds later there was inevitably a large crash, and Draco fell to the floor. The consequences of which were hilarious, in the process of escaping his roommate he had wrapped most of the sheet around himself, the remainder of it – which was attached to Hermione, promptly dragged her across the double bed as he fumbled around, to land on top of the baffled young man.

"Ugh…that was so not meant to happen." Draco looked up at Hermione where she lay entangled on his chest and pressed his thumbs to his temples. "Are you okay?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Not particularly."

"Question."

"What?" Hermione heaved a sigh and rolled off Draco, which only caused his legs to land on top of hers.

"Is there any reason why I was in your bed?"

"Yeah, Ginny."

They were both staring at the cream coloured ceiling, afraid that if they looked at each other or anything else other than the bland colour it would cause their heads to explode.

"Pardon?"

"Ginny…"

"I don't think I quite understand."

"No, well, I expect that you wouldn't. Considering what happened." Hermione shrugged. "Can you reach my wand; it's on the bedside table?"

Draco frowned at her previous statement but none the less, reached behind him at a fairly awkward angle and managed to grasp her wand. Once it was in her possession Hermione took the trouble to vanish the sheet and stood up slowly, stretching. Draco smirked inwardly and took advantage of his position on the floor (he wasn't going to move until he lost the urge to vomit) to admire her figure – the camisole and her French knickers didn't do much to hide it.

Hermione kicked him in the stomach softly and he attempted to grunt in protest at the gesture as she disappeared into the living room, returning minutes later with hangover potion and Draco hoped, with answers to his questions. Sitting cross legged on the bed she watched him critically as he downed the potion but remained staring up at her.

"Now…explain, what did I do last night, and how exactly did it involve Potter's attached?"

"I have no idea what you did to get yourself in the state that you were in when you arrived here yesterday evening, but…"

"Zabini." Draco mumbled from the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"Zabini."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you, you know…swung that way."

Draco chuckled. "I don't, I was out drinking with Blaise."

"Oh right, okay. Well yes, that would explain the fact that you turned up here, greeted us, and promptly collapsed."

"Ah, classic." Hermione glanced down to see Draco smirking. "So where does Weasley come into the picture?"

"She levitated you in here, I don't think she knew which bedroom was which and my door was open."

"And you slept next to me because…?"

"Ginny's secondary part in the tale, she's fond of wine and dragged me down with her. I was probably too far gone to notice if there had been an ant on my pillow let alone you. Sorry." Hermione shrugged and stood up again, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind her. Draco merely raised his eyebrows at her abrupt departure and sighed as his eyelids fluttered shut – contrary to popular belief, the wicked do get their rest.


	7. Darling Draco

**A/N:** Finally another chapter of this, thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long. Not much interaction in this chapter but I promise more in the next. Enjoy!

* * *

"You know, you never did answer my question last night." Ginny commented as she and Hermione surveyed racks of clothes in a Diagon Alley store.

"Which question?"

"You got the hots for anyone at the moment?"

"Oh…" Hermione blushed and turned back to the clothes. Pulling out a pair of artfully ripped jeans she held them up. "Hey these are cute…"

Ginny grabbed them off her. "Yes they are, but stop trying to change the subject."

Hermione took the jeans back and picked up a few tops to try them on with. "I don't know, I don't really think about that stuff all that much."

"Oh please," Ginny scoffed as they walked to the changing rooms. "You're a woman Hermione, of course you do." They were stood in separate cubicles now and Hermione thought for a moment before replying as she tugged the jeans on. "I mean, you live with Draco Malfoy for crying out loud, you have to have the hots for him, he's gorgeous."

"Ginny, you're dating Harry!"

"She's got a point though…" Came a voice from the cubicle next to Hermione. "Draco is pretty fine these days."

"I thought he was dating Pansy Parkinson?" Another voice asked.

"Oh come on, keep up, he's been single for ages. He and Parkinson broke up years ago." A third shouted and Hermione had to suppress a giggle as Ginny spoke up again.

"So Hermione, what's he like to live with?"

"Okay actually, at first it was pretty awkward…we both set some fairly pathetic ground rules. But its cool now, we eat together often, study, he took me out for drink the other night…well it turned into more than a few drinks actually…"

"You went on a date?" One of the mystery voices asked.

"Oh no, just…we were both bored so Draco asked me if I wanted to go out."

"So an impromptu date?"

Hermione selected a pretty pink camisole top and put it on before replying. "We did dance a bit."

"I am _so_ jealous." The third voice swooned and Hermione blushed as she pushed open the changing room door to find Ginny leaning against the wall along with Lavender Brown and Parvati and Padma Patil.

"Lavender, Parvati!" Hermione grinned and gave the girls a big hug; they had after all spent six years in a dormitory together and despite their differences were fairly close. "Padma…" Hermione leant forward and gave Parvati's twin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, you look great…" Lavender grinned and Hermione looked in the large mirror. The jeans hugged her hips but due to the rips were slightly loose further down her legs, the camisole was sufficiently delicate to make the outfit look slightly quirky.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "That would go great with your leather jacket."

"You have a leather jacket?" Parvati looked astounded.

"I don't wear it much…"

"We are so going out tonight." Ginny grinned and Hermione turned around.

"We are?"

"Yeah. That outfit needs to be worn out, and…" She was cut off by Hermione.

"I just remembered, I promised Draco we'd go out to dinner tonight." Four jaws dropped simultaneously before Ginny regained her composure enough to reply.

"You can meet up with me afterwards though right? What time are you eating?"

"Eight at Shea."

"Meet me at ten outside Snitch – I can ditch Charlie." Ginny shrugged and Hermione nodded.

"Why would you want to ditch Charlie, he's gorgeous?" Lavender frowned as she walked back into her cubicle.

Ginny, Padma (being intelligent) and Hermione all threw each other incredulous glances, Parvati merely looked bemused as she admired some silvery shoes. "Lav, he's my brother…" Ginny nodded slightly.

"Oh…right…yeah."

* * *

"How was dinner with darling Draco?" Ginny giggled as she linked arms with Hermione and they walked casually down Diagon Alley, both slightly tipsy already.

"Darling Draco? Draco is anything but a darling. It was lovely, great restaurant."

"I'll get Harry to take me when he's got a break from training next. Charlie sends his love by the way."

"How is he?"

"Harry or Charlie?" Ginny asked as she pushed the door of a bar open.

"Both." Hermione shrugged as she deposited her coat on a rack and joined Ginny at the busy bar.

"Harry's tired but enjoying himself, Charlie's good – Nush is pregnant." Ginny grinned as she referred to Charlie's Romanian wife, Anushka.

"What are you having to drink ladies?" The barman questioned and Ginny eyed the back-bar critically for a few moments.

"They've got Muggle alcohol…" Hermione blushed realising she'd spoken out loud.

"Yes ma'am, much more variety." The barman winked and Hermione grinned mischievously.

"Ginny can I recommend something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can we have two doubles of Southern Comfort, please?"

"Coming right up." The barman nodded and turned away to pour the shots.

"Hello girls." They turned around to see Seamus grinning at them. "How are you both?"

"Great thanks." Hermione nodded as she gave her old friend a quick hug.

"She's just been out for dinner with Malfoy." Ginny poked her elbow in Hermione's side as the elder girl looked affronted.

Seamus raised an eyebrow appraisingly. "You and Malfoy eh?"

"No, not really. We live together in halls."

"I see." The Irishman nodded and winked.

"Two double Southern Comforts…" The barman placed the drinks down and Seamus slid his arm between Hermione and Ginny to place a few Galleons on the bar.

"That's for those two, and I'll have the same."

Ginny swatted girlishly and Seamus as he led them to a table to sit. "You shouldn't Seamus."

"Two pretty girls like you shouldn't be paying for your own drinks." He winked slightly roguishly. "How's Harry, Gin?"

"Oh he's great. Shall I pass on your regards?"

"Certainly. Tell him that he still owes me ten galleons on the result of the Arrows match."

"He's been betting again?" Ginny looked mockingly stern and Hermione suppressed a giggle as Seamus pretended to squirm under her gaze.

"…never said that…" Seamus muttered before they all burst into laughter, shaking their heads. "Sometimes, Ginny, you're too much like your mother."

"Oi…" Ginny frowned as Seamus drink arrived courtesy of a waitress. "I'll get you back for that comment."

"She doesn't like being compared to her mother in the negative sense." Hermione muttered in Seamus ear and he nodded in response before downing his drink – it was the first of many and the three former housemates became gradually more raucous in each others company as the evening wore on.

"I know this song…" Ginny commented, "I remember you Irish singing it at the World Cup…"

Seamus eyes lit up at the familiar beat and he grinned. "The Wild Rover. Girls, d'you fancy a dance?" He took their hands and dragged them up onto the table.

"What are you having to drink, Draco?" Blaise questioned his friend as they walked into yet another bar.

"Double whiskey, mate." Draco replied as his eyes flicked to a familiar head of hair – Hermione was climbing onto a table as one of her old housemates, Finnegan – if he recalled correctly, signalled to the barman to up the volume.

Their combined voices soon reached him across the bustling pub and he could only laugh as they stamped their feet and clapped their hands, numerous other patrons joining them in their revels.

"And its no nay never, no nay never no more, will I play the wild rover, no never no more."

"Malfoy's watching you…" Ginny muttered in Hermione's ear as they swayed to the music with Seamus.

"I went into an alehouse I used to frequent, and I told the landlady my money was spent, I asked for credit, she answered nay nay, such a custom as yours I can't have any day!" Hermione wondered briefly through her alcohol haze if she looked as stupid as she felt.

"Come on Hermione…" Seamus slipped his arm around her waist and they danced a little jig too much cheering from the crowd. "No never no more…"

* * *

"No bloody alcohol, no never no more." She groaned as she tried to eat her breakfast the next morning.

"Quite a performance last night, Hermione." Draco chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"I had hoped I was drunk enough to forget it, clearly not. And you didn't help…" She jabbed a milky spoon fiercely in his direction. "Telling the barman to play the stupid song again."

He held his hands up in a mock defence. "But you looked so lovely, and Seamus and Ginny are quite the singers."

Hermione half growled as she dipped her spoon back into her cereal and Draco could only laugh; well she had been privy to his little drunken episode the other night it was only fair that he could observe her antics.


End file.
